One Year Later: You're So Gay?
by ParisIsBurning
Summary: Jonesy and Jude are challenged to a "gay off" and must give up girls for an entire week in favor of each other, which causes problems for Jude when Kristen decides to accept their free date. Meanwhile, Jen and Wyatt fall into "first week" dating madness.
1. Part One

**A/N: AAGGGH! I know it's taking me so long to put up updates for stories. I'm so sorry guys, I'm doing the best I can. Once I get into the whole school habit I'm sure things will get better. But for now, please be patient with me :).**

**I don't mean to offend anyone with this story. I just thought this couple was kind of cute and I wanted to write it without things getting way out of left field. I combined the idea with the idea King Kubar gave me and I thought it would turn out pretty funny. By the way, this story is totally dedicated to you, since you're always the first one to comment on my stories/chapters. It makes me happy :). I love my other reviewers too but he's always the fastest so he wins :P.**

**So, yeah. This chapter is a little short/boring but I had to set the plot up. I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Lily sighed as she set her leaky paper bag onto the table in front of the Lemon, giving it a look of total disgust. Nobody else seemed to be around, except for Jonesy, who had most likely gotten fired from yet another job.

Jonesy looked up from his newspaper and lowered his eyebrows at the strange bag. "Whoa. What is that?"

Lily cautiously stuck her hand inside and pulled out a mushed sandwich, dangling it between the tip of her index finger and thumb. "It's...my lunch. I think."

Jonesy shrugged and lifted the newspaper back up. "Well, I'm not going to sit here and judge your food tastes. But usually, I like to eat my food _fresh._"

Lily pulled out an orange, which was beginning to brown, and tossed it carelessly to her side. "You honestly think I _want_ to eat this crap?"

"If you're not going to eat it, why bother bringing it?"

Lily let out a small moan as she dumped the remaining contents of her bag onto the table. "I don't have any money until I get paid the first, and so my dad decided to take it upon himself to make me a 'homemade' lunch." Lily put air quotes around "homemade", curling her nose up slightly.

Jonesy flicked what appeared to have once been pudding away from himself. "Using all of your expired food? Man, he must still be mad about that whole ruining the date thing!"

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed the pudding, which was beginning to roll away. "Oh please. He might have been mad but he wouldn't intentionally poison his own daughter! He probably didn't know all of this stuff went bad. He's not exactly great when it comes to food, you know."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jonesy buried his face once more into the newspaper.

Lily widened her eyes. "Wait, can this be? Jonesy is actually _reading_?"

"Shut up! I just got fired and I need to find a new job!"

Lily giggled. "What happened to your job at the World Imports store?"

Jonesy leaned back into his chair. "I got fired. How was I supposed to know that African wood was flammable?"

Lily curled her lip up a bit. "Jonesy, _all_ wood is flammable. Where were you in first grade?"

"Ugh, whatever! Do you think they'll hire me at that new makeup store they just opened?"

Lily covered her mouth with her hand, concealing a snicker. "Yeah. Uh. Good luck with that."

Jonesy set his newspaper down and beamed. "Thanks!"

Lily took a deep breath and began digging her thumbs into the sandwich. "While you're there, do you think you can get me some stuff? Mine is all getting old."

Jonesy shot her a knowing look. "Nervous for your date next weekend?"

Lily bit her thumbnail. "Insanely so! He's _so_ hot, and I'm so clumsy! I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year. I probably don't even remember how to kiss a guy!"

Jonesy put his hands up. "Well hey, don't ask me for help. I've never kissed a guy!"

Lily paused, rolling her eyes and smirking. "Oh reaaaallyyyyy...so I guess Jude was lying when he told me about your little lip lock a couple of years ago..."

Jonesy's eyes widened. "Who told you about that?!"

Lily began to giggle, with full blown laughter following suit. "Jude did. He told me about how he was nervous about Star and all, and you were helping him with his first kiss, and he read the signs you gave him and..."

Jonesy forced his hand onto the table. "Okay, okay, I know what happened. But he swore not to tell anyone!"

Lily shrugged. "Oops! Well, point is, you lied. You have _so_ kissed a guy!"

"Fine! So I have!" Jonesy paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "He didn't happen to tell you anything _else_, did he?"

"He's told me _lots_ of things. Like how you accidentally hit on Caitlin when she was wearing that wig for your history project last year, and how you got that man perm, and how a picture of you peeing in the mall fountain was accidentally shown in front of the entire mall on the screens, and..."

"I get it!" Jonesy cut Lily off.

A whirling sound was heard from behind the two teens. Jude, of course. As Jude approached the table, Jonesy gave him a shove, causing him to fall off of his skateboard and ram into the Lemon.

"Duuuuude! What was that for?"

"You told Lily all of my secrets?"

Jude sat himself down and propped his feet up on the table. "Relaaaax. I told everyone else's secrets too!"

"Why?!"

Jude shrugged. "I thought they were funny!"

"JUDE!"

Lily gave Jonesy a playful shove. "Oh, relax! He just told _me. _It's not like he told the whole school or anything!"

Jude pointed his finger at Lily. "Exaaactly. How did you even find out, anyways?"

Lily let out a small exhale and grinned. "I was just reminding Jonesy of the time you two kissed...nothing huge or anything!"

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way!" Jonesy huffed.

Lily put on a fake pout. "Awww, what's wrong? You two make a cute couple! Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"What! No! I already have a girlfriend, anyways!"

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh come on! Don't act all embarrassed! There are plenty of gay people around here. Nothing wrong with them, is there?"

Jonesy put his hands up. "Hey, don't get me wrong! Nothing wrong with gay people. I just..."

Lily smirked. "You couldn't handle having a boyfriend, could you? Let's face it: You have skills at getting chicks but when it comes to dudes you'd be totally lost!"

Jude let out a long, slow laugh. "Duuuuude. She _so_ has a point!"

"No...it's just...that..." Jonesy blushed. "Well hey! Not like Jude could do it either!"

"Yeah right, dude! I bet I could last being gay longer than you could!"

"No you couldn't!"

Lily grinned mischievously. "Well...I have a way of finding out..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt slipped quietly into the Penalty Box, holding two cups of coffee in his hand with a relaxed grin on his face. Jen, who was near the entrance, turned herself around and smiled at Wyatt as he approached her.

"Hey there beautiful!" Wyatt mused as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her one of the coffees. "I brought you your favorite. Vanilla Bean Supreme with four packets of sugar and two packets of cream, stirred thirty four times."

Jen took a sip from the coffee and sighed in satisfaction. "It's perfect! You're the best, Wyatt."

Wyatt shrugged. "No problem."

Jen lifted up a box of shoes and stuck them into the shelf next to her. "So...do you know what today is?"

Wyatt cocked his head to the side. "Uh...Saturday?"

Jen chuckled. "Not _just_ Saturday! It's our one week anniversary!"

Wyatt giggled and ran a finger through his hair. "What, is Caitlin setting something up for us? I mean, who actually celebrates a 'one week anniversary'?"

Jen frowned and lowered her head shyly. "I...like to..."

Wyatt's eyes widened. He had surely screwed up this time.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! That's great that we've been dating a whole week! Really, it is!"

Jen sulked and turned her back to Wyatt.

"Jen?"

Jen began laughing and turned herself to face Wyatt once more. "Relax! I was kidding!"

Wyatt heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, good! For a second there I thought you were turning into Caitlin!"

Jen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nah...but she is all excited about this anniversary thing. I think she has something planned for us to do tonight. I don't know."

"Oh...wonderful."

Jen pointed to Caitlin, who was sprinting towards the two teens from a distance. "Speaking of..."

Caitlin squealed as she ran up to the couple and embraced them both into a tight hug. "Oh my god! Can you believe it's already been a whole week, you guys? EEEEE!"

Wyatt attempted to push himself out of the hug, which was beginning to cut off his ability to breathe. "Hey Caitlin..."

"So, you guys need plans! Romantic plans! You need to clear any plans you have tonight and spend it with each other." Caitlin gasped. "How about a romantic night under the stars? Or by the fireplace. You guys could go ice skating! This has to be _perfect_!"

"Caitlin, relax!" Jen giggled. "It's only been a week! We were just going to go eat at that new hamburger joint and go catch a movie afterward. No reason to get all piped up or anything!"

Caitlin put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no! You can't do that! This isn't just _any_ date! This is the crucial one! What goes down tonight can leave lasting impressions on you two for the duration of the entire relationship! It can help you set goals on where you see yourselves ending up and everything! You _have_ to make it count!"

Wyatt put his hands up. "Okay, I think you're overreacting. Jen and I have known each other forever. I doubt one night can mess things up _that_ badly!"

Caitlin pulled out a magazine, seemingly out of nowhere. "Teen Vibe has a subsection for 'friend turned boyfriend' too. The same rules apply. Apparently, the whole dating thing can set in some uncomfortable vibes between the new couple. You want to be sure to avoid them."

Wyatt pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "Oh, look at that! I've got to get back to work." He gave Jen a quick peck on the lips and began to stroll towards the exit, Caitlin following closely behind.

Caitlin continued to squeal and clap behind Wyatt, making little comments to herself. Wyatt took a deep breath, stopped, and turned himself to Caitlin.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think...Jen isn't expecting something...big or anything, is she?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I have no idea..."

"Well, am I supposed to get her a gift or dress up or something? I mean, I really care about her but we've known each other for a long time, I don't know what to do...why do girls make this so hard?"

Caitlin grasped Wyatt's shoulders. "Okay, first things first. Just remain calm. I'm sure whatever you end up doing won't ruin things _that_ badly!"

Wyatt glanced down uncomfortably. "But I always seem to mess things up with girls. I just don't want the same things to happen with Jen and I."

Caitlin grinned. "It won't! Not on my watch anyways. I'll make sure you do everything correctly so you don't mess things up! After all, I helped you snag Ariel, didn't I?"

"Yes, but she ended up dumping me and pouring soda all over my head..."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "That part wasn't _my _fault. Come on, let's go make you perfect boyfriend material!"

Wyatt gulped. Deep down, he had a feeling things weren't going to go too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonesy's eyes widened as Lily explained her dare. He had never been challenged to do something like this before. Judging by the expression on Jude's face, Jonesy guessed that he was probably just as shocked.

"You want us to do _what?_"

Lily grinned. "You heard me: A gay off. No dating or interacting romantically with girls for an entire week. You'll have to get to know each other at a whole new romantic level, and ignore any negative feedback from your peers. You guys wouldn't last a day!"

Jonesy stood up defensively. "Okay, I told you, I'm all cool with gay people but that doesn't mean I'm gay!"

Jude remained silent.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Or you just don't want to admit that you couldn't handle it. Like I said, you're _great _when it comes to girls but when it comes to guys you'd be a total flop!"

Jude chuckled. "So does this mean I win? It looks like Jonesy gave up before he even started!"

Lily turned her head and cocked it downwards a bit, asking him the same question with her eyes. Jonesy took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Fine! I'm in."

Jude shrugged. "Bring it on!"

Lily smiled and clapped her hands. "All right! So, you guys will be a couple for an entire week. No romantic female interaction whatsoever. You'll have to cuddle, hold hands, kiss, just like any other couple. First person to crack loses. Oh, and I'll be watching you two, so don't try to pull any stunts behind my back!"

Nikki walked up from behind, with a very confused look on her face.

"Did I...miss something?"

Jonesy began scooting himself closer to Nikki. Lily glared at him. He scooted himself back and groaned.

"Jonesy and Jude are going to pretend to be a gay couple for a week to see who can handle dating a guy better." Lily explained in a calm voice.

"Nikki, please tell me you're not okay with this!" Jonesy pouted. "I mean, I can't have any romantic contact with girls for an entire week!"

Nikki let out a snort. "No, actually, I think this will be pretty entertaining. Totally worth giving my boyfriend up for a week."

Jonesy put his finger up. "Wait, by 'no romantic contact with girls', does that mean Nikki?"

Lily nodded her head. Jonesy groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Well, I've got to go back to work..." Jonesy stood up and began to shuffle away when Lily stopped him.

"You forgot your goodbye kiss! Couples never just leave each other like that!" Lily shouted, snickering. Jude scrunched his face up.

Jonesy chuckled nervously. "Uh, can we just warm up with a hug?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just this once though!"

Jude stood up and marched slowly over to Jonesy, hugging him awkwardly. Both of their faces turned a shade of deep red.

"Bye...dear...." Jonesy awkwardly spit out before dashing away as quickly as he could.

Nikki sighed. "I think it's time for us to get back to the Crappy Barn."

Lily lowered her eyes in confusion. "But didn't you just get here?"

Nikki shrugged. "Just because I wasn't _here _doesn't mean I wasn't at work."

Lily grumbled and the two set off for the Khaki Barn, leaving Jude all alone, with peace and quiet. That is, until Kristen came running up to the table, squealing.

"Jude! Hey! I've been meaning to, like, talk to you!"

Jude cocked his head quizzically. "O...kay..."

"See, people are like _totally_ not paying attention to Zamboni Dude and Zamboni Girl anymore because we, like, never interact!"

"Uh...huh..."

"So, I like, know I like totally vetoed our date but now I think I like totally take it. It would be so good for our publicity and stuff! How about Saturday?"

Jude scratched his head, remembering the anti-chick rule that had been established. "I, uh, don't know if I can...see, I'm sort of..."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me _no_. I mean, since this whole contest we've kind of been like a couple, you know."

"We have?"

"DUH! So, as a couple, our first date will be Saturday night. Got it?"

"O...kay? Sure?"

Kristen beamed. "Great! I'll call you!" She skipped away quickly before Jude could say anymore.

Jude smacked his head, remembering the no-girl rule. If the gang found out, he would surely be in for it.


	2. Part Two

**A/N: So how long has it been since I updated this story? Too long. :(. Sorry everyone. It's summer, though, and my writing should come MUCH more frequently (I promise this time!). I hope you enjoy this installment.**

**XXXXX**

Wyatt tapped his fingers onto the table, trying not to grimace as Caitlin began shouting to her cell phone.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ALL BOOKED. KICK SOMEBODY OUT AND MAKE ROOM. YOU CAN'T JUST _TURN_ ME DOWN LIKE THAT!"

Awkward pause. Caitlin took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look, how about if I offer you an additional sixty dollars to whatever the tab is? You have no idea how important this is! Look, sir, I know people. If you don't get me a window side booth for 6 PM tonight, I can easily _destroy_ that place, and you'll be out of a job. Remember the Italian place that closed down a few weeks ago? You want to know why they closed down? Because they were having a busy night and I had to wait one whole hour for my food! And just like that, I had them shut down. And that was only mild anger. If you don't get me that table tonight, let's just say your life could become a living _hell. _Got it, sir?"

Wyatt's eyes widened in intimidation. He had never seen Caitlin act so aggressive before.

Caitlin smiled and blew a small bubble with her gum. "I knew you would be able to make room for one more. Put the reservation under 'Williams', please. Thank you. We'll see you at six." Caitlin snapped her phone shut and grinned excitedly. "Guess where I just got you two booked?"

"Well obviously not the Italian place, since you 'shut it down'" Wyatt used air quotes and gave Caitlin a rather sarcastic smile.

Caitlin hopped over the counter of the Lemon and shut its roof. A distinct lemon-y, sugar-y smell entered Wyatt's nose. Caitlin usually smelled strongly of lemons after a long day of working. At least lemons didn't smell bad.

"I got you guys a pretty lake view booth seat at the Royaume."

Wyatt's jaw dropped from shock. The Royaume was the nicest restaurant in the area, and, naturally, the most expensive. "That's great, Caitlin! But, what if I can't afford it?"

Caitlin grasped her purse and in one fluid motion placed it on the table and began to dig through it. After a few minutes, she pulled out a small box labeled "emergencies". She opened the top and dumped out an entire stack of twenty dollar bills. "Here, this should be about two hundred. It should cover everything."

"Caitlin! It's only been a week! You really don't have to spend your _savings_ on this. I've got money, I can handle it!"

"Relax! This is the allowance I've been saving up. I haven't needed it because I make my own money, so I've been saving it for something special. Seeing you two go out is definitely something to splurge on!" Caitlin shoved the money in his direction.

Wyatt reluctantly grabbed the stack of bills. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be sure to pay you back…"

Caitlin waved her hand. "Oh don't worry about it. Everything will be fine!"

"I really don't know about that. I mean, what if this isn't what Jen is expecting? What if she just wanted to have a night in or something?"

"You worry too much. Don't worry, she'll love it, I promise."

Lily inched Jonesy towards the ice rink office, making sure that their lunch date had no "faults" of any type and that everybody played by the rules. Sure, she had better things to do than to babysit them, but in the end, she thought it was worth it.

"Why do we have to go on a _date_? Can't we just hug and kiss for the whole week and not make a big scene out of it?" Jonesy groaned.

Lily shook her head and made tuting noises. "That's not how couples act. Couples go on dates. Couples stay out in the open. They can't get enough of each other! There is no 'minimum'."

Jonesy sighed and trudged over to Jude's office, where he was sitting and listening to music. A light blush began to form over Jonesy's face as he realized what was going to have to happen in front of _all_ of those people. How did he get himself into this?

Jonesy opened the door, catching Jude by surprise. They took a split second to stare at each other awkwardly before Jude broke the ice.

"So, are we going to lunch?"

Lily rolled her eyes and marched into the office with them. "You do realize that if neither of you win this, I'm judging based on who can act the most convincing."

Suddenly, the atmosphere between the two changed dramatically. Jude jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arm around Jonesy. Jonesy did the same.

"It's so great to see you honeybear!" Jude proclaimed, batting his eyes.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you more!"

Lily formed her hands into an O shape and began tapping them together, signaling that the two should kiss. Jonesy made a face and sighed.

The two took longer than they probably should have trying to kiss. Jonesy began to gag slightly. Jude's mouth tasted like rotten fish, much different than the usual fruity, glossy tastes Jonesy was used to. His lips were very dry and cracked, and the tickle of facial hair scratched awkwardly. Jonesy began coughing and pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Jude asked innocently.

Jonesy rapidly shook his head. "Oh, uh, nothing. Got something stuck in my throat. Let's go to lunch now."

Jude smiled. "Okay."

The two grabbed hands, taking a few seconds to try and get their fingers in the right positions. Both of them had rather large hands and found it hard to fit comfortably. They began to head outside. Lily clasped her hand against her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. The two lovers ignored it.

Jude, being slightly shorter, looked up to Jonesy, using the same facial expression of a hopeful girl looking up to a more dominant man. Lily guessed that this meant Jude would be the girl of the relationship.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Jude asked. His realistic tone of voice was so convincing that Lily had to remind herself that it was fake. Even Jonesy looked a little surprised for a second, before shaking his head and joining in.

He began to stroke Jude's hair. "Where ever you would like to go, baby."

Jude grinned. "Can we go to that restaurant for couples? The one with the pink hearted walling?"

Jonesy's eyes shot open. "Wait, what? No, no, no!"

Lily shot him a look. Jonesy sighed.

"Oh…okay. Fine."

The two lovers slowly shuffled out of the door, with fake stars in their eyes. However, Jude's were so convincing that they almost seemed real.

"Jude one, Jonesy zero." Lily mumbled to herself as she began to follow them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I've got to get pictures of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki twirled a strand of her hair on her index finger. She was absolutely bored out of her mind. The Khaki Barn was having a slow day, leaving Nikki stranded by the cash register with nothing to do, and with Lily nowhere to be seen.

"Can I go on break, Chrissy?" Nikki shouted across the store to Chrissy, who was hanging clothes up.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Nikki, you just had a break not even half an hour ago."

"But I'm bored and business is slow!"

"Deal with it!"

Nikki gave a defeated exhale and slumped back down onto the counter. She began to fall into sleepy coma-like state.

"Nikki?"

Nikki screamed and jumped up to see a worried Jen standing on the other side of the counter. Nikki caught her breath and began to straighten her disheveled hair back into place.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting anybody. What's up?"

Jen began to tap her nails nervously against the cheap plastic counter. "I've been thinking about this whole 'one week' thing…"

Nikki half-rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "Jen, chill. It's been a week. Seven days isn't exactly much of a milestone, you know."

Nikki hopped up onto the counter and back down onto the other side by Jen, causing an annoyed groan to emit from the Clones. Jen and Nikki took a seat on the floor.

"I didn't think it was a big deal either, until Caitlin had to go and get all excited! Now I'm afraid that Wyatt will go all out and I'll be unprepared, or I'll go all out and then Wyatt will be unprepared, and either way it sounds like it could be a huge mess. I don't want that to happen!"

Nikki rested her hand on Jen's arm. "Look, Jen, you and Wyatt have been best friends since kindergarten! I highly doubt you guys are going to get bent out of shape over a one week anniversary thing." Jen started to relax a little. "Just have him over at your house for a movie. Just you, him, your living room, and some comfy pajamas. You can't possibly go wrong with that."

Jen began to bite onto her index fingernail, contemplating Nikki's idea. "Actually, that sounds doable. I just might do that. Actually, I can surprise him! I can rent his favorite movie and pop some popcorn, get some candy, and just tell him to be over at a certain time. Thanks Nikki, you're the best!" Jen hopped up excitedly. Nikki slowly stood up after her.

"Well I don't know about surprising him…"

Nikki's words went unnoticed. "Oh this will be so cute! It'll be all low key and comfortable and we can bond, just like at sleepovers!"

"Well…okay…" Nikki smiled and hopped back over the counter. "You better get back to work, you know. Before someone comes looking for you."

Jen began to float out of the store with a huge smile on her face, not bothering to say goodbye to Nikki.

"I'll have a table for two, please," Jonesy told the hostess as they entered the restaurant hand in hand. The hostess shot Jonesy a strange look.

"Haven't I seen you here before? Like…with a girl?" The hostess shrugged it off and led the two lovebirds to a nearby booth, handing them two pink heart-shaped menus.

Lily attempted to slide into the restaurant before the hostess could make it back so she would be able to spy on the couple. She ducked down and began to imitate a sort of duck waddle near the boys' table. The hostess caught her midway and shot another strange look.

"Uh, ma'am, can I help you?"

Lily rapidly stood up, smiled, and straightened her clothing out, as if trying to cover the fact that moments before she had been on the ground.

"Well see, I…uh…I need to uh, keep an eye on…those two…" Lily pointed towards Jonesy and Jude. The hostess rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked back to her hostess stand, leaving Lily free to roam wherever.

Lily took a seat on the floor behind Jude's booth and began listening intently.

Jonesy began to flip through the menu, wanting to gag at the fact that every menu item had "love" or "heart" in the name. He felt a tap on the hand and looked up to see Jude, starry eyed, smiling, and reaching his hand out to hold Jonesy's. Jonesy faked a smile and took his hand back. It felt sweaty and dirty, and Jonesy could only wonder when the last time he had washed them was. Certainly not like the clean, soft girly hand he was so accustomed to.

Jude used his other hand to close his menu. "I think we should share the 'Love Me Spaghetti'. We could feed it to each other and do the Lady and the Tramp thing with the noodles…how romantic…"

Jonesy widened his eyes a bit. He was slowly beginning to question Jude's sexuality. "Uh, that sounds great, honey bun."

Lily buried her face into her knees, trying to conceal the uncontrollable laughter that was pouring out of her. She reached her phone up above the booth and began snapping pictures, despite the fact that she couldn't see what she was actually taking pictures of.

"LILY! WHAT THE HELL?" Jonesy shouted as he saw the familiar phone fly up.

Lily hopped up to her knees, resting her arms on the top of the booth. "Sorry but I want to be able to see all of this. I can't tell who is winning!"

Jonesy let out a sort of huff and stepped out of the booth, letting Lily inside to see the action. He stepped back in and almost immediately, Jude grabbed his hand.

Before anybody had the chance to speak, the waiter appeared seemingly out of nowhere, bearing a tacky heart-shaped apron and an unhappy looking fake smile. He started to say something, then noticed the fact that there were three people at the table, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh no, it's not…" Lily began. "I'm just spying on them, you see." Lily bit her lip, almost wanting to laugh at how odd that sounded.

"…all right. So can I take your order?"

Jonesy smiled at the waiter. "My date and I here are going to share the Love Me Spaghetti."

"Ah I see…" The waiter winked at the two boys. "Always get that one ordered by our real _serious _couples."

Jonesy smiled at Jude and gently rubbed his forearm. "That's us. Two lovers…happily…uh, in love…" Jude nodded.

"I'll have that out for you as soon as I can." The waiter sauntered away. Lily let loose a giant fit of laughter.

"This is quite possibly the best dare I've given anybody!"

"One Love Me Spaghetti for two!" The waiter set the steaming bowl of food between the two boys. The smell of the delicious pasta made Lily's stomach rumble.

"Hey, excuse me, Mr. Waiter? Can you go ahead and order me a burger? I'm starved!"

Jonesy rolled his eyes and glared at Lily. "I'm not paying for that."

Lily sighed. "Okay fine, a burger on a separate tab."

"Sure thing!" The waiter wandered off.

Jonesy sighed and picked up his fork. Jude had already helped himself and was shoveling forkfuls down his throat.

The situation made Jonesy feel a little uneasy. He certainly was not in an eating mood. He swirled a small amount of spaghetti onto the fork and forced it into his mouth.

Lily tossed a lock of hair aside and noticed Jonesy and his unusually dainty eating.

"What's the matter, Jonesy?" Lily shot him a knowing look. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jonesy swirled more spaghetti onto his fork. "Yeah. I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily bit her lip and smiled. "I don't know, Jonesy, why _wouldn't _you be?"

Jude picked up a noodle with his hand and waved it around. "Duuuuude, can we try that thing where we both put an end of the noodle into our mouths and then like meet at the center? Please?"

Jonesy exhaled and tried to hide his deepening disgust. "Sure thing sweetheart." He grabbed an end of the noodle and put it in his mouth, Jude following suit. They began to slowly chew at it, Jude going considerably faster. Jonesy couldn't help but secretly wish the noodle was a mile long.

Finally, to Jonesy's surprise, the two lover's lips met, and Jude grabbed Jonesy's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jonesy remembered that Lily was watching and kissed back.

Lily noticed that both boys' eyes were closed and began snapping away pictures of the boy's heavy make out session, sending copies to the others. She noticed Jude's vigor and made a mental note: Jude was most _definitely_ winning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I forgot to get the guys to order drinks. Oops. Oh well. **


	3. Part Three

**It's been 2038423084230482 years since I've updated. I almost forgot this story but it's gotten surprisingly popular. I guess Jude and Jonesy coupling gets the audience.**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I'll try to update faster! Try being the operative word. **

**By the way, my writing has matured quite a bit (I was shuddering reading my old stories). You guys might not be able to tell, but I hope you like the difference. (:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Jonesy and Jude pulled away from their lip-lock, speechless. Both boy's eyes were shot wide open. Of course, Lily failed to pick up any real tension, and giggled.

"Well...somebody say something?" Lily urged.

Jonesy bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He wasn't quite sure _what_ to say. Suddenly, he blurted "Uhh...good job, Jude. You did a good job with that, um, kiss."

"Thanks..." Jude trailed off.

Jonesy tried to shake away the excited feeling he had felt with the kiss. This was _wrong_. He had a girlfriend. Nothing could be _really _happening. This was so confusing.

"So...do you like the spaghetti?" Jonesy asked awkwardly. Jude was blushing too hard to even look up.

Lily nonchalantly picked up a noodle and stuck it in her mouth, sticking her thumb up after chewing on it for a second. "I like it! Get me a to-go box if you guys aren't going to finish it!"

Jonesy rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask _you, _Lily."

Lily shrugged. "You didn't direct the question to anybody in particular. I think I was free to answer on that one!"

Jude continued to look down and silently ate more spaghetti. His face was so red that it was practically purple.

Jonesy sensed something wrong with Jude and glared at Lily. "Look, can't you give us some alone time?"

Lily exhaled. "Fine. Geesh, you guys are such a rude couple. I'm late for work anyways. Don't use this as an excuse to act un-couply."

"And so what if we do?"

Lily grinned. "Well...feel free to tell on each other, in that case. It'll bump your winning odds up anyways."

"Just go!" Jonesy shouted, not bothering to even let Lily out. She rolled her eyes and crawled under the table, leaving her burger unpaid for.

"Hey wait, what about your food?" Jonesy asked as Lily headed for the door.

Lily shrugged. "You want me gone. It's your problem." And with that, she was gone. Jonesy groaned.

Jude looked up and finally spoke. "Jonesy..."

"Yeah?"

"I liked the kiss."

Jonesy's eyes popped open. "You...what?"

"Well I kind of did..."

"No..."

"No?"

"You can't."

"I can't." Jude raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you can 'enjoy' it but you can't really enjoy it. It's an act, Jude."

"But I..."

"Jude. You're making this awkward."

"I was just saying...I felt a little something..."

"Jude, you were just caught up in the act. This isn't real, you have to remember."

"I...well...maybe.."

"No, not maybe. Definitely. You don't just magically turn gay, Jude. You're letting Lily's stupid dare get to your head."

"Maybe you're right."

"Not maybe, I know I am." Jonesy took a confident bite of spaghetti, as if his confidence exuded would further prove his point.

"But we're still going to pretend, right?"

Jonesy's mood shifted. He grinned and batted his lashes. "Of course, snookums!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt casually sipped at a coffee at the usual table by the Lemon as he began scribbling down lyrics for a new song. He failed to notice Caitlin glaring at him until she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Wyatt jumped up. "Whoa! Caitlin! You scared me!"

Caitlin ignored him. "Why aren't you getting ready for tonight?"

Wyatt scratched at his head. "Because it's only four o'clock?"

Caitlin hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Sometimes she really felt that boys didn't get things.

"That's only two hours to get ready, Wyatt! Less than that, actually, because you have to _get_ there."

Wyatt dropped his pen and closed his eyes from frustration. "Caitlin, I'm a dude. Dudes don't take lots of time to get ready. Honestly, it won't take me more than five minutes to just freshen up. I haven't even told Jen about our plan yet. She doesn't get off work for another half hour."

"You aren't supposed to _tell_ Jen. It's a surprise! You're going to meet at her house at five-thirty. And in the meantime, you need to look _way_ more decent than just 'freshen up'. You're going to the Royaume for crying out loud! You should at least wear something nice and straighten your hair."

"You're going to make me straighten my hair _again_?"

Caitlin hopped out of the Lemon. "Don't be such a crybaby! Some girls straighten their hair, like, everyday! I think you can handle one night. Let me grab mine out of my purse."

Wyatt stood up. "Caitlin, I think you're overdoing this. It's just Jen. We've been friends forever. She's not going to care if my hair is _curly. _It's supposed to be curly, Caitlin. I was born that way."

Caitlin pulled out her straightener and began clasping the two sides together, mimicking scissors. "So? I was born with a nasty face full of zits, but that doesn't stop me from wearing makeup to cover it up, right?"

Wyatt wrinkled his face. "Nobody is _born_ with zits, Caitlin. No wonder you failed health class."

Caitlin clasped the sides together more fiercely and stepped towards Wyatt. "Jen is my best friend and as her best friend I am going to give her the best week-anniversary date I can muster, and it won't be the best if you don't STRAIGHTEN YOUR HAIR." By now, Caitlin had her straightener in Wyatt's face, and clasped it right under his nose.

Wyatt threw his hands up and pushed Caitlin back gently. "Okay, calm down Caitlin! I'll straighten my hair if it really means _that_ much to you."

Caitlin's face brightened. "Really! OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. Now sit!"

Wyatt groaned. "Something tells me I'm going to regret this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jude was thankful to be alone in his office after his date with Jonesy. It had ended on a very awkward note and he was glad to get away. He needed time to think. Very unusual, he knew, but kisses like the one at the table deserved some thought.

_I'm not gay._

_ I can't be._

_ I date brahs, not bros._

_ I'm just getting way into this._

The entire thirty seconds of deep thought took a huge toll on Jude, and he laid his head down on his desk, a pulsating headache emerging. Not five seconds later, Kristen came running into his office, squealing like a little girl.

"Jude, are you ready for our date tonight?"

Jude rolled his chair around, leaving his head resting awkwardly in mid-air. "Aww...you mean that's _tonight?_"

Kristen came closer. "Of course _silly_. We're eating at the Royaume! Can you believe I got us into such a great restaurant?"

Upon hearing the restaurant name Jude got an _uh-oh_ feeling in his gut. But he couldn't quite remember why.

"...Cool?"

"I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to pick you up at six! I'll meet you right here in the office!"

And, just as quickly as she was in, she left. Jude heaved a sigh of relief.

The silence didn't last long, though, as Jonesy came sauntering into the office. He raised his eyes at Jude and gritted his teeth. "Lily is watching, just so you know."

Jude heard a knock at the glass window. He looked up and noticed Lily waved at him, grinning.

"So who was that girl snookums?" Jonesy asked, suggestively walking closer to Jude.

"Oh Kristen? I...uh...she...was...telling me about this...new thing happening at...this place...yeah, you know?"

Jonesy shook his head slightly, ignoring Jude's usual nonsense. "Well I came to say..." Jonesy glanced over at the window to make sure that Lily was listening. It was clear this was being forced. "I'm sorry for letting things at lunch get so awkward. We're better than that, right baby?" Jonesy kissed Jude on the cheek. Jude blushed.

"Of course brah! Er, bro, er, snookie-poo-kins..." Jude didn't even know what he was saying.

"How's about you and me tonight, my place, movies and snuggling?" Jonesy asked in a soft voice that was so believable that Jude felt sick.

"I...okay..." Jude forgot about his date with Kristen in that little moment.

Jonesy blew a kiss very fruitfully. "See you then snookums!"

As soon as Jonesy left Jude's office, Lily grabbed his arm.

"So since you're gay, would you mind coming shopping with me? I need a new outfit for my date and I need someone to hold my bags."

Jonesy glared at Lily and pushed her off his arm. "Okay _that's _where I cross the line."


End file.
